


Control

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation, Misogyny, Power Dynamics, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to travel back in time to stop Voldemort before he can really begin. To be successful, he needs to be as close to Voldemort as he can without being a Death Eater - and Orion Black is Harry's key in. Harry isn't afraid to do what he needs to to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



> Written for the Rare Pair Fest as a gift for Evandar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, Evandar. I tried to hit as many of your likes as I could!

One of the best things Harry ever learned was how to manipulate older men. 

It was during the trials after the war, when the Malfoy’s family lawyer - Harry was providing a testimony for Draco and Narcissa - called Harry into his office. The lawyer had told Harry that though Draco and Narcissa were vying for house arrest, he thought he could only wangle a short sentence in Azkaban. 

The lawyer had placed his hand on Harry’s knee, and by the end of their meeting Harry had lost his virginity over a desk. Draco and Narcissa ended up with community service.

Harry discovered he liked sex with older men. It made him feel wanted and secure, but he also came to appreciate that he could get things out of it. 

There were powerful, middle-aged men in the Ministry who had wives and children,and got off on fucking pretty young men. And they were so thankful that they’d do anything to keep their bit-on-the-side coming back for more, including putting funding into financial support systems for poor families, writing up reforms for better magical creature rights, and letting Harry in on Unspeakable secrets.

“It’s only because of who you are that I’m showing you this,” the head Unspeakable had told Harry; Harry was willing to bet the fact he’d sucked him off under his desk had helped. “You’d use it for noble reasons.”

While basking in a post-orgasmic haze, the head Unspeakable had told Harry about their time-travel studies. Apparently there was a device that could send someone back in time - as far back as they wanted - but there was no way to return. 

Harry had asked to see it, pretending it was sheer curiosity, but the truth was, he did have noble reasons for it. He figured that if he went far enough back in time, then he could defeat Voldemort before he caused too much destruction. 

So after the head Unspeakable explained how to use it - a twist and saying the desired date out loud - Harry stunned him, took the device, and took himself to the first of December, 1968.

He knew he was leaving all his friends behind, but by sacrificing himself he could give them a better future and a better life. Fred wouldn’t have to die, or Remus and Tonks, or all the others who could have lived full lives had Voldemort not existed. 

Harry had a technique. He needed to be close to Voldemort, but he didn’t want to be a Death Eater - therefore, he needed a Dark family who hadn’t put their full support into Voldemort, but rather endorsed him privately. 

The Black family had been Harry’s first thought, and the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He wouldn’t just be helping his friends - he could help Sirius and Regulus, too. Harry could get close to their family, provide a friendly and supportive figure to Sirius and Regulus, and get on with the Horcrux hunt before Voldemort could even really get started on making them; Voldemort would have no clue that Harry existed there, or what he knew. Plus the Horcrux in Harry had already gone, so he didn’t have to worry about letting Voldemort kill him again.

Orion and Walburga Black were famous for throwing fancy dances and balls, and Harry decided that would be the perfect place to make his first move. It would be in a public setting so he’d have that added security, and it would give him privacy to make the initial move on Orion, away from his family.

He didn’t know what Orion was like, but Harry was certain he couldn’t be as psychotic as Walburga. So it stood to reason that Orion was Harry’s key into the Black household; besides, Orion and Walburga seemed to adhere to traditional values, so if Walburga’s husband accepted Harry, then Walburga would have to as well. 

Harry had chosen the first of December to time-travel to, because he had done his research and discovered that the Black family held a Winter Ball at their manor near York. It was a beautiful building, with tall chimneys and wide windows, and was surrounded by vast green land that had a light dusting of frost already clinging to the grass. The manor had been decorated with strung up lights, and when Harry got closer he saw that the light came from fairies inside rose coloured glass jars.

The doorman nodded at Harry as he passed him, which struck Harry as suspicious. As a result he was unable to relax, suddenly paranoid that his status as a half-blood had somehow been revealed.

“Hello,” a silky voice said, making Harry jump. 

The voice belonged to a striking man, so similar to Sirius that it had to be Orion. He was tall and slender, with pale skin and inky black hair that was cut neatly to shape his face. He was clothed entirely in black, his shoes polished and his shirt tucked in. He had a large golden ring on one finger, which bore the Black family symbol.

“My doorman wasn’t aware of who you are,” Orion drawled, his voice cutting through Harry like ice. “This is an invitation only event.”

Harry had prepared for this; he hadn’t taken the risk of time-travel to do things half-arsed. “I’m sorry; I’ve just heard wondrous things about the Winter Ball and I really wanted to come and see it. I’m Harry Krum.”

Harry offered his hand, but Orion didn’t take it. 

“Orion Black,” he introduced coldly. “I’ve never heard of the name _Krum_ before.”

“You wouldn’t have,” Harry said, which was exactly why he had picked it. “It’s Bulgarian.”

“You don’t sound very Bulgarian,” Orion observed. “Forgive my bluntness, but…”

“My father’s a Krum,” Harry added quickly. “I grew up in England with my mother - a Crouch - though I studied at Durmstrang..”

“You’re a bastard, then?” Orion surmised, and Harry hung his head to look ashamed. “I hear the Crouchs disown daughters who can’t keep their legs shut before their wedding day. I suppose you’re not used to the fine things in life...on this occasion I’ll let you stay.”

“Thank you,” Harry said with a shy smile, looking up at Orion through his eyelashes. He knew what powerful men like Orion wanted; young men - as young as legalities allowed - who acted innocent and pure, even if they were anything but.

And even if the men didn’t want a sexual relationship, many still thrived off the admiration and adoration that they could gain, regardless of whether that affection was faked or not. 

“How old are you?” Orion asked. “Are you of age, or…?”

“I’m eighteen,” Harry answered, pleased at the promising sight of the lustful gleam that had appeared in Orion’s eyes. He placed his hand gently on Orion’s arm, and Orion didn’t shake it off. “I have a lot to learn about the world, I know. I bet you know a lot; a man mature enough to know what matters, but young enough to be able to successfully implement what he knows.”

Orion smirked. “And what is it you wish to know?” 

“Anything you want to teach me,” Harry said, looking towards Orion’s stomach and slowly moving his gaze even further down while he licked his lips. “I’m eager to learn.”

“If I didn’t know any better, Harry,” Orion murmured, leaning in to Harry until his lips brushed against Harry’s ear. “I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

“Can I seduce a married man?” Harry retorted, keeping his gaze down but allowing a confident smile to cross his face.

“Perhaps, depending on his wife.” Orion sounded amused.

“How’s your wife?” Harry asked lightly.

“Overbearing and often frustrating,” Orion admitted. “And while I love her, she doesn’t _excite_ me in the way that she used to.”

“Do I excite you?” Harry enquired, tilting his head so their lips were inches apart. 

Orion pulled back, but his eyes were glassy. “Not here. Leave through the door behind us to the left, and I’ll follow you out shortly.”

Harry promptly left the main hall, entering a deserted hallway. The wooden floorboards were hidden by a royal red rug, which led down the corridor which held only doors and nothing else on its walls.

Harry wasn’t waiting long until Orion appeared, and he gestured for Harry to follow him down the hallway and into another one that looked exactly the same as the first. They climbed a staircase to yet another corridor, until Orion pushed open the third door along and went inside.

It opened into a basic bedroom, with nothing but a four-poster bed in the middle with black satin sheets, and a wardrobe to the side. The red velvet curtains were drawn, and the room was lit by candles in metal sconces on the walls. The music coming from the violins in the main wall was just about noticeable, even at the distance, and there was a definite chill in the room, like it hadn’t been used for some time.

“I’m not here for romance,” Orion stated bluntly as he shed his jacket and folded it neatly over the chair. “You are simply an attractive young man who can fulfil some of my needs.”

“Anything you want,” Harry promised. If Orion wanted to be in charge, Harry would pretend to let him be. Harry could play meek and submissive, especially if it meant he could twist himself around his partner’s little finger.

Harry had a feeling that Orion, despite his cold demeanor, would be easy to play.

“Should I undress?” Harry asked, because Orion hadn’t taken anything else off, and the more subservient Harry played, the better.

Orion nodded, taking a seat on the bed as he watched Harry strip.

Harry undressed slowly, not quite teasingly, but in a way that would make him appear like he was nervous about Orion seeing him. Harry wasn’t ashamed about his body; he knew he was too skinny and had a few too many scars, but he knew how to own his body now - it felt empowering. Not that Orion had to know that.

When Harry had done, Orion beckoned Harry to him with his finger, grasping his hips once he was close enough and pulling him onto his lap. 

Orion ran his thumb over Harry’s lip, pressing down on the soft skin. He dropped his thumb to Harry’s chin as he pressed forwards to kiss Harry, his lips more tender than expected.

Orion’s other hand dropped to the small of Harry’s back, his fingers running circles against his skin, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine. Orion chuckled into the kiss, and pulled his lips away from Harry’s.

“Has anyone ever touched you before?” he asked, rutting his hips against Harry’s. Even though Orion was still in his trousers, Harry could still feel his hard length pressing into him.

“I’ve fumbled around in school,” Harry lied. “But I’ve never been with a proper _man_.”

“Hmm,” Orion murmured. “Lay on your stomach on the bed.”

Harry slid off Orion’s lap and did as he was told, biting his lip as his body met the cool satin sheets. He felt Orion kneel on the bed over Harry’s legs, his hands smoothing up and down Harry’s back before settling on his arse.

“You’re so lovely,” Orion said softly, squeezing his fingers and making circles with them. “My wife has the misfortune of being middle-aged and having a body that’s borne two children; you make a refreshing change.”

Harry didn’t comment on Orion’s misogyny; he wasn’t here to start an argument. “Do you really think I’m lovely?” he asked instead, letting out a breathless moan when a slick finger began circling his hole. 

“Very much,” Orion said as he slipped his finger inside Harry. “You should be grateful for this opportunity; to have your purity be taken by an older gentlemen who knows how to bed you...you’ll be ruined for people your own age.”

“I don’t want people my own age,” Harry said, his voice coming out muffled after he buried his face in the sheets when Orion pushed another finger inside Harry. 

Orion’s fingers moved deftly, generously lubed, and pressing against his prostate with each movement. Orion was clearly skilled, and Harry suspected he had bedded many a man, unlike some of the Ministry workers who thought that all sex required was a cock to shove in and out of whatever hole was on offer. 

Harry heard a zipper open, and he waited tensely as Orion removed his fingers and cast a Lubrication Charm. He shifted himself over Harry, pushing Harry’s leg apart to settle between them.

Orion said nothing as he pressed his erection against Harry’s rim, holding onto Harry’s hips tightly as he eased in. 

Harry shut his eyes as he waited for the burn to pass, letting out a whimper when Orion bottomed out. He liked to test out noises, to see what his partner reacted best to; the whimper had gained a pleased grunt from Orion, so Harry knew the wanton and overwhelmed partner would work best for him.

Orion began to build a steady pace, thrusting in and out of Harry with increasing speed and power. Harry let out a genuine moan when Orion hit his prostate, arching his back as pleasure raced through him. 

“You like that?” Orion teased, pulling back and slamming back in again, his angle spot on.

Harry’s fingers clenched in the sheets, the satin soft and cold in his grip. Orion’s hands were holding his hips hard enough to leave bruises, using them for leverage as he moved inside Harry.

Harry moved his hand under his body to grip his own erection, his fingers eased by the satin sheets. He was close, he could feel it, and Orion knew it, too.

“Come for me, Harry,” Orion demanded, and Harry did, spilling his release over his fingers.

His walls clenched around Orion’s length inside him, and that was enough to trigger Orion’s own finish. He let out a satisfied moan as he spilled inside Harry, slowing his pace down completely and rocking his hips lazily instead.

Orion pulled out soon after, and Harry felt a pleasant tingling pass over his body as Orion cast a Cleaning Charm on him. 

“My wife will be missing me,” Orion said as he pulled his jacket back on. “You remember the way back?”

“I do,” Harry replied, turning over. “Will I see you again?”

He let his body go slack, relaxed, and bit his lip as he looked at Orion with wide eyes. Harry’s desirability would get him what he wanted; he knew having Orion completely would take work, so he needed that second meeting.

“I am a married man,” Orion said firmly, but his expression softened as he looked Harry over. “My children need a tutor. I would offer you lodgings...my wife goes away often, shopping with her cousins and friends.”

Harry understood the unspoken answer to the question he never asked. Orion would be happy to let Harry into his bed and his home, which was exactly where Harry needed to be.

“Clean yourself up before you leave; you look like a rent-boy,” Orion continued. “On Monday come to twelve, Grimmauld Place, in London. I will ensure my wife and children are out, and I can make you _acquainted_ with our home.”

“I’ll see you there,” Harry said, trying to sound eager but not too pleased. He offered Orion a smile, and got a small one in return. 

Orion left without another word, and left Harry to sort himself out.

He returned to the ball and spotted Orion dancing with Walburga, holding her with the hands that had just been holding Harry, and touching her with fingers that had been _inside_ Harry.

Harry spotted a blond head standing alone by a wall, and a smile came over his face. He couldn’t rely on Orion alone, and Abraxas Malfoy was a perfectly fine candidate for a back-up.


End file.
